


[OW/源藏]The Flowers Flows in You

by d826399750



Series: 源藏 [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 21:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d826399750/pseuds/d826399750
Summary: *前排首先感谢吉原老师和春政老师的帮助！*原创人物有，情节设置与游戏原作无关*江户时期芝居町歌舞伎paro，文中所载歌舞伎剧情、规则等与现实有很大出入，欢迎大家来喷BGM：EXCERPTS FROM THE DIARIES OF _-lasahhttps://music.163.com/song?id=35955313&userid=3011193超好听，感谢最初推给我这首歌的朽朽！！





	[OW/源藏]The Flowers Flows in You

目所见是一望无际的苍茫旷野，芒草被凛冽的秋风压低了身形，远处山峦的阴影在低沉的云层中若隐若现。他独自站在风中，注视着悬挂于天边的一弯新月，感伤之情一点点溢满了胸腔。  
静，你还好吗？我很想你……  
犹记得那年诀别之时，在樱花纷飞的鸟居下，她青丝如黛，袖舞繁花，手持初音鼓且击且舞，舞到最后早已是泪水涔涔，而自己却只能忍下哀恸，请求她留在京城，不要跟随自己颠沛流离……  
他长叹了一口气。兄长为奸人所惑，认定我有异心，不仅将我流放至这偏远之地，还再度派人追杀，誓要取下我的首级……有生之年，我还能不能回到兄长面前，将所有事情分辨清楚，又要到何年何月，我才能再度与静相会于吉野樱花之下——  
他猛地回头，不知身后何时乌压压一片站满了人，竟都是披坚执锐的士兵，领头者骑着高头大马，腰挎长刀，巨大的头盔遮住了颜面，但他不需要看清楚就能知道，领头的武士正是欲将自己除之后快的兄长大人！  
等、等等！哥哥怎么会突然出现在这里！这又不是《劝进账》片场！!  
他慌忙去摸腰间的武器，却发现手脚都软绵绵地不听使唤，自己被禁锢在原地动也不能动。那人唰地一声抽出长刀，催动战马向孤身一人的自己奔去，身后兵士也都纷纷拔出武器，轰隆隆地驰突而来。  
忠信！！弁庆！！！  
他忍不住大喊出口，喉结激烈上下滑动，却仍旧发不出半点声音。  
狐狸也好，人也罢，有没有人……有没有人能来帮助我！！  
马蹄声已经近在咫尺，利刃的寒锋恍如一道耀目的电光，越来越近，越来越近，在那万分之一刹那他几乎感觉到了刀锋切入肌肤的冰冷——凄厉的惨呼回荡在天地间，源氏终于叫出了声音，但并不是因为自己即将身首异处、被众人践踏成泥，而是因为长刀劈落时，他终于看清了那人的脸——  
头盔之下兄长的脸，不知为何居然与他日思夜想的心上人一模一样，看不出分毫差别！

“啊！”  
咚的一声，后脑勺砸到了枕头上，源氏嗖地跳起来，待到满目金星散去，他有些呆滞地揉着后脑，梦境的迷雾慢慢消退，露出其下越来越清晰的无情现实。  
“啊！！”他忍不住又叫了一声，再次从被褥上一跃而起。障子唰地拉开，露出小六的半张脸：“你终于醒啦源氏哥，已经卯时一刻啦！越后屋老板和伙计们都到剧座了，正忙得团团转呢！”  
“你不说我也知道！”源氏手忙脚乱，使劲拽住裤管往上提，脚腕却不知怎地又缠上了被子，把他绊了个趔趄。在春季公演第一天迟到确实是过分了点，可是没办法，昨晚他和相关人等最后确认了一次细节，兴奋之下忍不住多喝了两合酒，睁眼时已然睡过头了——毕竟又有谁能想到，卯时一刻就有人在排队了呢？  
好不容易穿齐了衣服，接过小六递来的腰包，源氏胡乱灌了两口冷茶，一边系草鞋一边问：“对了，老爹喝过了药吗？”  
“放心，半藏哥走之前已经照顾过老爷了。”  
“什么？”他惊讶地抬起头，“哥哥回来过了？？”  
“嗯，日出前独自回来的，叫我烧了点水给他洗澡，看了看家主的情况，又匆匆走了……别怪我，是半藏哥叫我不要吵醒你的！”见到二少爷脸上的表情，小六连忙又补上一句。

于是乎，这般羞愧与惆怅混杂的心情，待他一路急奔到剧座时也未能消解。晨光熹微，源氏挤过门口庆祝春季公演的祝仪和熙熙攘攘的人群，在门口临时搭起的小棚里见到了越后屋，后者早已忙得满头大汗，见他到来才终于松了口气：“源小哥啊，你可算到了！瞧瞧，瞧瞧，这些全是冲着你哥来的，一大早上就这么多人，老夫都快撑不住了……”  
“火盗改那边打点过了吗？”源氏左顾右盼。在这边排队的人几乎和切符所那边一样多，却尽是戴着斗笠和头巾、身穿华贵衣裳的小姐们，再加上随身的侍从和轿夫等，将本来就不宽敞的门前通路挤得水泄不通。  
“打点过了，打点过了。”越后屋搓着手，“唉，不知道准备的数量够不够，早知道老夫就……”  
“让他们把轿子停到剧座后面小巷里去，落幕前安排客人从后门先走。”源氏抓住一名伙计的肩膀叮嘱了两句，直到他消失在人群中，才转过头来回答：“不是这个道理，越后屋老爷。这些是专供贵客的礼物，自然是存货越少价值越高，若是弄得满城都是，那也就不稀罕了。若真发现数量不够，就对客人们说是稀有的限定品，决不复刻，先到者得，绝对公平……”  
“是这样吗？”年迈的杂货铺老板掏出手巾，不住擦着自己油亮的光头。伙计们费了九牛二虎之力，才将叽叽喳喳的女孩子们整成一条长列，她们一个一个上前，将货品统统打包带走——无论是梳子、发簪、手帕、包袱布或是发油，只要是印上了岛田座定纹的东西全都被席卷一空，哪怕只是一根简简单单的蜡烛。越后屋嘴巴越张越大，几乎要咧到耳朵根上，笑声、吵嚷、少女们的香气和喁喁私语，在他面前变成了一座哗啦啦往下掉着小判的金山，怀抱鲷鱼的乌帽老人坐在山巅上朝他微笑——之前的将信将疑消散无踪，他满脸喜色地将手巾揣进怀里：“要再照这个势头下去，我们不如干脆在对面租个铺子，以后没开演的时候，也能卖这些……这些……这些什么来着？”  
“在剧座旁边卖，货源又都是周围的商铺，就叫‘周边’吧。”源氏随口道。今天风势不小，绀绿柿三色的布幡轻轻飘荡着，上面记载着春季公演的剧目和演员信息，岛田宗次郎卧病在床后，他长子的名号自然排在了最前。   
这幕剧是……  
突然有人掀开柜台下的门板钻进来，是跑得浑身是汗的小六：“源氏哥！后面有两位‘松’阶位的贵客，问我们能不能不用排队，直接拿了礼物进入场内？”  
“‘松’？这时候就有‘松’阶了？”源氏睁大了眼。这套制度是他和越后屋等人一起商量出来的，总共也没实行多久，哪怕之后全程公演都买最贵的坐席，满打满算也没法积累到“松”——  
“她们直接预定了后面整四个月的栈敷席，现银付款！”小六晃晃手中的小判。  
“什么！？”越后屋和源氏一齐惊道。眼见已经有人不耐烦地用扇子敲打柜台，源氏来不及细问，只得拽住小六的胳膊拖到后面，压低声音问道：“我记得上次梅泽给我们送样品的时候，多送了两个，是还放在越后吧？”  
“没错，怎么了？”  
“你还记得款式吧？拿着我的印鉴，去越后屋把两个箱子取回来，包好给人家送过去，再从后门带进剧座，小心点，别让人发现了……还有，记得带上附送的锦绘！”  
“我明白了。”“梅”阶的满额御礼是刻有花村屋定纹的桦木便当盒，“竹”是染上绀绿柿三色的藤编点心盘，而赠与“松”阶位的，便是精致的黑漆雷云龙莳绘茶箱了。小六应声接过印鉴，弯腰从已经垒好的“梅”阶位礼物中抽出两张浮世绘，正要用手巾包起来，手臂却突然被人扯住了——他面前的源氏眼珠子差点没从眼眶里掉下来，指着他手中的浮世绘，手指不住颤抖着：“这、这、这、这是什么啊？？？”  
“哎？这不是照源氏哥你说的，在礼品里附赠半藏哥的画像吗？”  
“这……这不是半裸照吗！和春……和春画有什么区别！”  
“不是源氏哥你自己说的‘不必多精细，但样式一定要时兴！用色也大胆点’吗？这正是现在最时兴的绘图技法啊，”小六奇怪道，“说起这个，我听出版所说，画师一听要画的是半藏哥，当即钻进画斋里开始作业，三天后就交了成稿，飘然离去，一分酬金也没要……”  
源氏苦着脸，望向手中的浮世绘。就连尺寸也照他的叮嘱，做成了精致的半判大小，画面一角题着《三代目花村屋半藏》这样简单的标题，他的兄长神情慵懒，面上描有舞台上的妆容，枕在席上手捻一枝烟管，鲜红衣襟滑落到腰间，双腿无意识地张开，露出大片白皙的肌肤和覆盖整个左半身的绚丽刺青，就连腿根上都能窥见青龙的一鳞半爪。  
那边厢小六还在继续叨叨，“连关键部位也没露出来，怎么能算春画呢？源氏哥，你什么时候变得这么古板了，而且这不是画得很不赖吗？啊，对了，好像还是个女画师？……”  
……就是画得太不赖了！  
脸上烫得火烧火燎，源氏劈手夺走了小六手中的画：“总……总之，这批画要全部收回！”  
“您现在说这个也没有用了，已经送掉一大半了吧？”小六脸上的表情像是在强忍着翻上天的白眼。  
“……那……那这两位小姐的份，绝对不能再送出去了！”也怪自己这些天忙过了头，百密一疏之下居然忘了检查这个，源氏在心中连连跺脚，将画揣进了怀中，“你先把莳绘箱送过去，就说这批锦绘的印刷出了纰漏，实在不好意思，三日后我会亲自带着替换品登门道歉！”  
“哦~~~”看着自家老板抛下一句话，就急吼吼地转身去找越后屋解释、连落在自己这儿的小判也忘了收走，小六摇了摇头，意味深长地拖长了尾音，源氏哥啊源氏哥，你再这么下去，可就一辈子都没戏了啊……

“哟！花村屋！”  
“天下第一！”  
“我们都在等着你呢！”  
目之所及无论何处，无不坐得满满当当。伴随喝彩声还有一波一波毫不掩饰的兴奋尖叫，直到咚咚作响的太鼓盖过了一切声音，宣告今日的演出终于开场。  
咚！  
幕帘一掀，只见那人出现在花道上，婀婀娜娜地迈着碎步，走向搀扶自己的男子，合起扇子，朱唇一启，转出婉转轻柔的高音。  
眼睛像是触到了火焰，源氏立刻移开了视线，死死盯着墙上贴着的“火の用心”。半藏脸型肖似母亲，从小大家都认为他是天生的女役，但大概由于性格的缘故，他不太愿意饰演这类角色，除非——  
除非上演的，是今天这样的剧目。  
舞台上光亮粲然，你来我往，源氏忍不住压低了眼角，偷偷向那边瞟过去。《弁天娘女男白浪》，武士之家的小姐阿浪与家臣四十八一同出门购买婚礼用品，吴服店“滨松屋”殷勤招待。可没想到这小姐手脚不干净，趁人不备将一块面料藏进了自己怀中，被发现后起了争执，掌柜用算盘打伤了阿浪的额头——结果从她怀里扯出的那块‘赃物’布料，上面居然带着另一家商号“山形屋”的印记。  
事情闹大，大老板幸兵卫连忙出面赔礼道歉。拿到百两赔偿金四十八和阿浪正要离去，却被店内的武士玉岛逸当喝止，看穿了两人的骗局和真实身份——四十八是渔夫出身的盗贼南乡力丸，而千娇百媚的小姐阿浪，却是江之岛的青年盗贼弁天小僧所扮！  
第一幕的最高潮，便是被看破身份的弁天干脆破罐破摔，扯下友禅染的黑振袖，露出其下绯红绉绸的长襦袢，衬着左臂上的樱花刺青，那正是身为男性无可辩驳的证据——矜持高雅的气质荡然无存，他顶着与女性无二的秀丽姿容，一屁股坐到地上无赖似的大喊大叫，直到幸兵卫拿出二十两打发他去治伤，才和南乡敞着怀，光着脚，扛着诈骗用的女装，得意洋洋地扬长而去——  
就是这样诙谐而轻松，带着一丝艳丽色泽的江户风故事，在花村屋众人的演绎之下，观众大声鼓掌叫好，让场内的空气都轻快了起来。当饰演弁天小僧的半藏撕开衣襟的那刻，全场莫不屏息抽气，注视身体上那道鲜艳夺目的印记。  
然而此时台下还站着一个人，时而握紧拳头，时而满额大汗，现在又恨不得变成台上的南乡力丸，为那人遮住来自四面八方的视线。优雅的步伐，黑振袖上缠紧的华丽丸带，鲜红唇角上挑起的一丝狡黠微笑，无不攫住了源氏那颗怦怦乱跳的心脏，让他目不转睛而又怅然若失。  
明明是从小跟到大、熟悉得不能再熟悉的亲兄长。明明在很久之前，就有了更加亲密的关系。可每次目睹到舞台上的哥哥，都像是触及了自己所不了解的另一面，豪快的仁侠，虚伪的公卿，忠义的臣下，做事急躁又一身正气的江户子……一切的一切都与他所熟知的那个半藏殊不相同，所以他排斥，甚至畏惧观看花村屋的演出，越是精彩就越不敢直面以对，宁可独自躲在门外，假装听不到门内满座的喧嚣。  
——明明用兄长的魅力大做文章招徕观众的是自己，怀抱着这份毫无意义独占欲的也是自己，这份可笑的矛盾，恐怕永远都无法消解吧。  


半藏跪坐在乐屋里，岛田髻的假发取下来放在一边，镜中映照出乐屋门外某个人探头探脑的情形，他只好不出声地叹了口气，向背后招了招手——那人瞬间将顾虑和疑惑抛到了九霄云外，几步并作一步奔向自己，双手举起准备多时的礼物：“哥哥，我给你带了便当来啦，黑豆、沙丁鱼、鱿鱼干，都是你爱吃——”  
话还没说完源氏就注意到了台上放着的另一盒便当，盒盖上带着三枚葛叶的定纹——日本桥的老字号“怀石料理·仙久”，想必是老板的独生女儿送来的礼物。满腔热情蔫掉了，半藏看着弟弟像一只泄了气的河豚般越缩越小越缩越小，简直哭笑不得，只好伸手接过他手里的便当盒：“有空吗？你要没什么事，就来陪我一起吃吧。”  
“……哥哥不是已经吃过了吗……”  
“傻瓜，那点东西怎么吃得饱。”半藏转回身去，用棉布沾了水，擦掉唇上的色泽。  
“那待会的演出——”  
“没关系，还有些时间。”半藏拎起衣摆，站起身，再在他身边盘腿坐下。一切都和童年的记忆没有两样，源氏慢慢嚼着块魔芋，几乎无法相信刚刚像还远在千里之外的那个人，现在却和他肩并肩坐在舞台后的乐屋里，交换着便当盒里的菜色。  
坐近些，再近些，恨不得紧紧贴到哥哥身上，额头被筷子敲了下源氏才恋恋不舍地移开，继续埋头猛扒饭。那边松了口气，继续问道：“没想到你还会来看演出，不是一直不喜欢吗？”  
“也不是不喜欢……只是……”不知怎么说出心中所想，岛田的次子一时语塞，讷讷地看向别处。下幕的戏服挂在墙上，紫色绸缎上缠绕琵琶的白蛇正吐着信子，不带一丝感情地盯着他。  
“你并非不适合这行，恰恰相反，你的天赋比我更好……”  
“可五年前哥哥来给我送行的时候，脸上的表情明明是说着‘别再回来了’啊。”  
白粉涂抹的脸上出现了一丝困扰，却又很快隐没不见。“……我是觉得与其放任你在家中胡闹，还不如让你在外历练一番，或许那时你就能够明白父亲和我的苦心了。”  
“倘若我死在外面了呢？”  
像是没料到弟弟会问出这样的话，没料到无拘无束、无法无天的灵雀也会有折翼坠落的一天，半藏张了张嘴，最终也没说出什么来。源氏苦笑出声，他知道哥哥对家业和歌舞伎之外的事情都没什么兴趣，也知道哥哥曾在自己离开后暗中托人照顾自己。这样的回答在五年前大概会狠狠伤透自己的心，但现在则变成了堵在胸口的一枚梅干，酸涩的滋味慢慢涨满胸臆，连舌根下的饭粒都泛出些苦来。  
说到底，他怎么恨得上岛田半藏呢。

“这是什么？”  
源氏从胡思乱想中惊醒，循声望去，头皮上的头发顿时根根竖起，冷汗爬满了整个后背：从便当盒盖里掉出的那件东西，居然又是另一张成为漏网之鱼的浮世绘，而画中搔首弄姿、卖弄风情的那个人，正在现实中将它拿在手里，仔仔细细端详着！  
“……这，这这这这这是……”  
一片混沌的脑海突然清明下来，源氏整理了会儿思路，干脆将他所做的一切娓娓道来。“……除了购票优先和票价折扣之外，还有专供一定阶位的观众才能购买的稀有手工制品，唔，下次换成舶来品应该也不错……除此之外，我们还会印刷今后的剧目表和……和作为特典的浮世绘，定期寄送给他们，啊哥哥你放心，以后的款式绝不会这么暴露了！……另外，我还在设想，今后也许能够排演些情节精干的短小的剧目，只让一部分符合资格的观众入场观看，不过这需要哥哥你那边的支持——”  
“你哪来这么多钱置办这个？”半藏语气平淡。  
“呃，一开始都是和越后屋他们赎的……不过哥哥放心，只卖了三天就回本了，”说起这些源氏便滔滔不绝起来，“当然，能挣钱的东西还有很多，比如这盒幕内便当，只要告诉观众里面全是你喜欢的菜色，来买的人就络绎不绝，不到一刻便销售一空，说实话，我们都没料到哥哥的魅力居然这么地……”  
脸上仍旧看不出喜怒，花村屋现任座头坐回镜台前，重新提起朱笔，勾勒眼眶边的红纹。一口气说完这些后源氏才隐约觉得不妥，不由变回正坐的态势，偷偷抬起眼瞟向对方。  
“那你做这些，又是为了什么呢？”  
做这些事不可能一帆风顺，剧团内部其他人的压力，其他剧团和商号的非议，更别提对整个歌舞伎行业虎视眈眈的势力，更何况一直被看做不务正业、游手好闲的你，拖着整个岛田座直面这些风险，你到底意欲何为？  
这次弟弟的回答比之前还要干脆：“我需要钱，大哥。”  
“……”  
“我们后门周围紧靠着饮食店的后厨，实在是太容易出意外了。所以我想在别的地方再买块地，建设第二座剧场，哪怕规模比不上‘江户三座’，但至少更宽敞、也更安全些。”  
“…………”  
“我知道我走之后，发生了不少事。老爹的病，是因为去年秋天小平太带着人集体出走，把老爹给气着了吧。”  
源氏身体前倾，离兄长脸庞的距离已经不到一尺。“药钱、吸收新血、买剧本、修整舞台，更别提越来越高的税和年贡……还有，哥哥，你是不是也该考虑袭名的事情了？”  
半藏眼神一凛，随即暗淡下去。父亲卧病在床一年已经有余，自己历经艰辛，也终于成长到能够独当一面带领花村屋的地步。但他一直犹豫着，一直犹豫着继承岛田宗次郎的名号，或许是觉得自己历练还不够，或许是不忍目睹一手打造了岛田座辉煌、曾经如烈日般光辉耀眼的父亲就此隐退。  
“虽然我不清楚具体细节，但袭名披露式，仪仗，还有送给梨园前辈们的请帖和礼物，这些都是免不了的吧？”  
“说到底，哥哥，你既然喜欢演戏，我就只想让你更加放心大胆地去投入进去，不被任何顾虑所羁。”  
像是知道他心中所想，源氏就此停下了话头，只是定定端详着他。我曾想加入四国遍路，可刚进行了一半就思绪纷乱，朝拜的辛劳并不能给我带来平静。我也曾去金刀比罗宫祈求神佛让我忘记你，我曾去长崎的商馆学习经商之道，我曾登上前往朝鲜和清国的商船，在海上等待着一个又一个的潮起潮落，晨昏暮晓，只有你是海平线上历历可辨的身影，心头挥之不去的梦境，五年前那个夜晚的痕迹越发清晰，品川宿的海浪沙沙作响，月亮下的你背对着我走了，马蹄踩碎枫叶，告别的话语在夜风中消弭无形。  
我为什么会做这些事，为什么会回到你身边？  
指尖一旦相触就燃起火焰，哪怕手臂烫得快要融化了，哪怕手心冒出一层窘迫的细汗，他也变本加厉地覆上去，交缠上去，哪怕几乎可以见到那双黑瞳眼里无处躲避的窘迫了，干脆更加放肆地紧紧握住。  
你还不明白吗，兄长？  
“三代目，您准备得怎么样了？”乐屋帘子一掀，响八郎从岛田座双龙定纹底下探出脑袋：“那边让我来问问，如果您要是能上场，他们就开始擂鼓了。哎？二少爷，您怎么在这儿？越后屋一直在找您……”  
他没有注意到岛田二少爷四肢绷直，表情渐渐僵硬，捏紧拳头满目悲愤，差点没一头倒在地上。半藏倒是神色如常，随手勾勒了几笔鲜红的妆容，就直起身，朝着墙边膝行过去：“抱歉，我耽误得太久了。告诉那边，等我换好衣服，第二幕就可以开始了。”  
源氏可怜巴巴地望着兄长，下一刻脸上却绽放出了一朵兴高采烈的花，一瞬之后，本来快要瘫倒在地的二少爷嗖地从榻榻米上蹦起，捧着两人吃空的饭盒，一溜烟跑出了乐屋。

“开发针对男观众的商品？”这次轮到源氏皱起了眉。“是啊，每次都来这么多人，总不能浪费一半的客源，”从早上紧张的抢购大潮里恢复过来，越后屋飞速转动着宝刀未老的商业头脑，两个伙计一前一后地给他打着扇子：“对了，源小哥，你不是说过不爱看你家的演出么？怎么刚才就不见人影了？”  
“我拉肚子。”源氏搪塞道。下一幕戏马上就要上演，观众们都回到了自己的座位上，余下他们在门口大眼瞪小眼。杂货铺老板像是不相信般地看了他一眼，继续掰着指头，““印笼、烟管、腰包、药盒……这些不是都不错吗？又都是现成的东西，花不了多少钱……”  
“结果你是想清理店里的库存啊？”源氏听到这儿才恍然大悟，哭笑不得，“就不能弄些高档精致、连武士大人也会满意的货物吗？”  
“刀镡怎么样？花村屋的定纹还挺适合做成刀镡的。”小六提议道。  
“哎呀，这东西的成本可不低啊，”越后屋搓着手，“不过要是有年轻的没名气刀匠，或许价格上还能留有余地……怎么了，你不也正缺钱用吗？”  
“让我再想想。”平日里精明利落、办事干练的岛田二少爷盘起手臂，低头思忖。越后屋的提议并非没有道理，毕竟离目标的实现还有着不小的距离，可不知为何他总觉得有点怪怪的，熟悉的酸涩感又冒出头，盘踞在他胸前如一团阴云般不肯散去。  
让哥哥去吸引那些富商、武士，甚至官员吗……？  
“……等、等等！！那是什么？！！”  
越后屋肥短的手指微微颤抖，余下两人朝他所指的方向看去，町巷深处，层层叠叠的屋檐斗角间，不知从哪儿冒出了一丝淡淡的暗色，升上去，升上去，在天空中消散无踪。  
然而只有江户人知道，这比山野里的妖魔精怪、女人的猜疑嫉恨更加可怕，这是勾勒地狱的画笔，绽放的毁灭之花，神佛给这座沉溺欲望、灯红酒绿的城市施下的最残忍的惩罚，江户在它的肆虐下一次次分崩离析，轰然崩溃，每次都伴随着响彻整个城市的凄怆哀歌。  
“着火了！！！！着火了！！！！着火了！！！！”

哥哥！！！  
心脏轰的一声炸裂成无数碎片，他发了疯似的往剧座里冲去。小六追在他身后跑得气喘吁吁，此时终于赶了上来，紧紧拽住他的衣袖：“源氏哥，醒醒，快醒醒！！别往里走了，快跑啊！！”  
铛——铛——铛——！！  
已经有人敲响了伴钟，像是一柄烧红的铁锤敲打着所有人的头皮。演出已经中断，剧座里的观众们争先恐后地向门口挤去，间或夹杂着几声伙计们的零星的叫喊，将源氏挤得跌跌撞撞——哪怕已经习惯了大大小小的火灾，哪怕还不知道火势究竟如何，但若是在这满员的歌舞伎座被烧成焦炭，也实在是过分可悲了。  
“嘿呀！！嘿呀！！”  
消防队员们喊着号子，架着龙吐水和梯架小步跑来。他们浑身湿淋淋的，爬上起火点周围的屋顶，用木槌敲碎墙壁，钢叉插进瓦片底下，一间间拆毁巷里的长屋，以阻止火势的蔓延。  
“二少爷！你怎么进来了？？？”几尺之外的楼梯口出现了一个熟悉的身影，响八郎身上披着南乡的戏服，腋下还夹着三四把番伞向他奔来，“楼上的贵客们都从后门安全走了，火还一时烧不到这儿，放心吧！！”  
“不，不是……响八郎，我哥呢？”  
“咦？？”响八郎额上冒汗，“先前三代目就闻到了怪味，叫我赶紧去通知前台暂停演出，组织观众们离场，他自己从后门先走……你、你、你没见到三、三、三代目吗？？”  
铛铛——铛铛——铛铛——  
如果说之前的心脏是蹦得几乎裂开，那现在的他简直已经感受不到心跳了。响八郎似乎朝自己喊着什么，小六焦急地跟在身后，可源氏早就什么都听不见、也什么都看不清了，不听使唤的双脚只顾向前奔跑着，奔跑着，四周嘈杂的吵嚷和惊惶的面孔在视野里一掠而过，汇聚成了一条湍急的河流，自己马上就要被那条河淹没，沉堕的最深处是一道寒冷黑暗的深渊，正横贯于他的心房之上，深不见底，再多的悔恨和泪水也无法将其填满。  
——就在刚才，那人从他身边经过的时候故意避开了响八郎的视线，伸出手指碰了碰他的掌心，唇角挑起的弧线像细嫩的粉色花瓣，转瞬消失在了春光之中。

双腿终于没了力气，像一滩烂泥软倒在地，他跪倒在地，伸手紧紧捂住了面孔。我们重逢之日明明还没过去多久，我想说的话还没有告诉——  
“源氏？”  
他发现自己正跪在泥泞之中，一边的鞋带被挣断了，周围两侧是错综复杂的暗巷，耳边隐隐约约回荡着消防队的呼喝和房屋的垮塌声。  
“你受伤了吗？听得见我说什么吗？别急，我马上去找大夫……”  
午间的逆光下，江之岛的弁天小僧正焦急地注视着他，面上的妆容却不知为何弄花了，白一块粉一块的看上去有些滑稽，几缕湿淋淋的发丝粘在面颊边，紫黑色的袖子扎在腰间，正往下淌着水。  
“……哥哥？”他抬起头。  
“你没事就好，”那人显然松了一口气，下一刹脸上表情又变成了急切：“你见到响八郎了吗？座里其他人呢？观众们是不是都疏散了？”  
“哥、哥、哥、哥哥你自己呢？刚才去哪了？怎么弄成这样……”  
“先别说这些了，这儿还不安全，快走吧！等等，你抱着我干什么，别做傻事了，快……”一阵凉风吹来，怀中人打了个喷嚏，他赶紧加大了手臂上的力道，像是在抱着一个会随时醒来的美梦，一道旭日底下虚无缥缈的彩虹——直到对方被勒得喘不过气，用力推着自己的肩膀，才恋恋不舍地放开兄长，紧紧抓住对方的手，一同朝着逆风的方向奔去。

“……你走之后我就闻到了焦味，从窗户探头出去，看到有地方在冒烟，吓了一跳，赶紧让响八郎去通知台前，我从后门出去找消防队……”  
“所以你担心正面遇上火情，干脆直接跳下町河，一直游到了町入口？”记忆里半藏的水性确实不差，小时候在吾妻桥下钓丁斑鱼的时候，是哥哥经常钻进水底下，解开缠住两人鱼线的石头和渔网，可在这初春的天气一头跳进水里，也实在是有点……  
“是啊。幸好我一上岸就撞见了三组组头新田老爹，他当机立断爬上钟台，直接敲响了警报，不然这次的损失怕是会扩大好几倍吧。”  
“这算走运吗？幸好这些天下了雨，町河里还有点水，不然就算消防队来了也束手无策吧。”做弟弟抹了把鼻头上的黑灰。灶里的柴大概还够烧一会儿，瓮中的沸水发出咕咚咕咚的响声，源氏提起水桶，拿起木瓢，深吸了一口气，拉开木门。  
此次火灾因由某户人家焚烧衣物而起，大概是由于报警及时，扑灭得力，火舌并未波及到人多拥挤的岛田座——但受灾范围却远远不限于惨遭火焚的街区，为了防止火势进一步扩大，消防队需要提前拆毁下风向的房屋，离剧座不远的岛田宅自然没能幸免，屋顶的瓦片被扒掉大半不说，卧室的南墙也被一锤砸成了好几块——前一刻还趴在寝具上昏昏沉沉的宗次郎老爷奋袂而起，抄起手边的枕头和杓子与消防员们对峙，其姿态简直与舞台上搏杀猛虎的曾我五郎无异。  
千钧一发之际兄弟俩终于赶到，七手八脚地将父亲按回被窝，再忙不迭地向消防员们道歉。火灾的事情暂告一段落，留下的烂摊子可没法不清理，将受伤的伙计送往医馆，挂上公演暂停的牌子，处理退票事宜外，打发人去向几位常来的贵客登门道歉、送上赔礼。源氏和越后屋一道清点‘周边’的损失，直到黄昏时分日落西山，越后屋才长吁短叹地乘上轿子，用手帕拭着眼角，颤颤巍巍地回店里去了。  
两人所在之处是乐屋旁的一间小浴室，供演员们临时休憩所用，只备了个不大不小的浴桶。兄弟俩忙到夜幕降临，才发现两人的卧室被父亲和女眷们占据了，町街上的宿泊和公共浴池也因火灾而早早关门，两人你看看我，我看看你，只得掉头又回到了白日锣鼓喧天、现在却静寂无声的剧座里，除借住之外，也防夜间有宵小行事。  
“你先别急着洗，桶底下沉了层铅粉，等我清理干净了，再给你倒些水。”昏黄的灯光下热雾缭绕，那人一头湿发披散在桶沿，在白茫茫中隐隐透出些颜色来，源氏咽了咽口水，想快步遮掩过去，差点连人带桶一齐摔倒。  
同样是身处斗室的休憩时光，气氛却与幕间时殊不相同。面对突如其来的意外，兄弟并肩携手，意气相投，五年间的距离似乎一下子被拉近了不少——这样看来，火灾也不一定是坏事啊，一时间源氏心猿意马忍不住闭上眼，伸手盖上哥哥肩头，五年前的记忆浮现出鲜明的轮廓。  
黑暗中他逐渐勾勒出对方腰腹的侧线，怀念抚摸时肌肉缩紧的触感，手上却不敢再越雷池一步。单方面的告白，单方面的意气，其实并未奢望会得到回应，所以当你主动示好的时候，我只感觉天上香气飘散，金光四射，脚底下像是踩着云絮——不过那算是示好吗哥哥，还是我自己的一厢情愿？真是，只要对象是你，我就什么也顾不上，什么都想不清楚了啊。  
“………………所以你现在到底要干嘛？”  
“呃，这个，啊……”  
哗啦一声，兄长从浴桶中站起，朝他转过身来。源氏呆呆地看着对方的脸离他越来越近，越来越近，紧张地咽了口口水，只觉那人的鼻息几乎就要喷到面颊边。  
半藏低下头，水滴顺着形状优美的颈椎滑落至脊骨。  
兄长的技巧与五年前一样温暖湿滑，让人不禁想要贪求更多，更多的接触，更多的撩拨，更多指间的紧握和掌心炽热的烘烤。他见到弟弟僵直得无法动弹，手足都不知道往哪儿摆，于是握住了他的手，轻轻摇晃自己的下巴和头颅。  
双腿开始颤抖时，他被引导着向深处一寸寸挤去。柔软而紧窄的径道一阵又一阵地收缩，偶尔蹭过坚硬的岩石，那可恶的游鱼还在逗弄脆弱不堪的泉眼，左右打着圈儿啜尝滋味，急欲化开薄弱的冰层，引导其下粘稠的泉水喷薄而出。  
再多的酸涩，再多的郁积，此刻都被引诱着向下汇聚，慢慢膨胀发烫，让源氏紧张得快要脱力了。无法阻止这般温柔又急切的捉弄，半刻之后他就松了力气，滚烫的块垒一点一点挤过那个窄小的口，喷射兄长的舌面上融化成液体，直淌到喉咙里去——那人微眯着眼向上注视着他，眼角还残留着一丝怎样洗也洗不尽的朱色，平日里有些苍白的面颊与那颜色同般嫣红。

这场热气腾腾的狎戏实在有些做过了头，直到对方离开之后源氏也还没回过神来，他有些茫然地坐进澡桶，目光涣散地回味刚才的余韵，时不时“嘿嘿”傻笑两声，仿佛之前漱净口腔，为自己重新倒满洗澡水的人，并非那场幻梦的主宰一般。  
一刻之后，他终于找回了主动权。  
“你这混蛋……居然在乐屋里藏……藏这种东西……！”半藏满脸“你怎么还没吃够”的表情，死死抓住自己的腰带，对抗源氏要扒开他的双腿、往他腿间加料的动作。  
“山芋汁不行，那鳗鱼汁可以吗？”  
“当然也不行！……别闹了，源氏！我……”  
与兄长闹过许多回的岛田二少爷心头一喜，知道这样的语气下面几乎是首肯了。我早就不是给点甜头就能满足的小鬼头了兄长大人，自从归家后就未曾亲密过，买了多时的秘药一直没派上用场，他哪能错失此等良机，连忙欺身压上，一门心思想要扯开哥哥的裈带。  
仅是沾上肌肤都能感觉瘙痒，枕边小壶里的东西在后穴里作为润滑时，又会带来怎样的刺激呢。果不其然，等两只指头挤开甬道、将山芋汁送进去的时候，哥哥已经难过得喘不过气了，咬紧嘴唇，眼皮紧闭，双腿张张合合，像是想要踢弟弟的胸膛，又像是要紧紧他的腰，与他狠狠地纠缠过这一夜春宵——最终喉间发出一声呜咽，半藏满脸羞惭地认了输，忍不住抬起下身朝弟弟的胯骨靠过去，露出流淌着粘液的穴口，刚才那股简直要把对方踹下被褥的气势早就无影无踪。  
源氏心中暗笑，俯下身去，按住那正不住扭动的腰向前一挺，领受了兄长的欲拒还迎。“什么啊，之前哥哥不是也在勾引我？”  
“……那不是一回事！”  
手背遮住了半张脸，反驳的声音听起来也闷闷的，这样的别别扭扭的姿态撩得源氏心尖一阵酥麻，连忙将手绕到他身前，握住了细细揉捏着：“哪里不是一回事了？我不相信哥哥在浴室里的时候……没有兴奋起来啊……”  
手指在前方勾勒出硬涨的形状，抹匀那些黏糊糊的欲望，待兄长的呼吸稍均匀了些，就送上一顿肆无忌惮的恣意冲撞，让他惊声叫出声来，离理智的崩溃又接近几分。  
经受不住这样狂风暴雨般的摧弄，却不知身上的弟弟比他更加摇摇欲坠。哪怕已经发泄过一次，兄长的身体也能轻而易举地唤起他的欲望，只有密不可分的拥抱和激烈的交合能熄灭源氏心中的火焰，在浑身上下被焚烧殆尽之前。  
他不知道自己手臂搂得有多紧，也不知道在兄长耳边说过了多少胡言乱语的情话，到最后半藏都经受不住，抬起手肘朝他的胸膛撞去：“不要……不要一直喊什么‘喜欢’‘喜欢’的了！你都多大了啊……”  
“什么啊，我就是很喜欢哥哥啊！”被这么一撞思绪反而回到了脑中，源氏笑嘻嘻地，伏上兄长的肩膀。  
“这跟和吉原的女人做难道有什么区别吗！唔……等、等一下……别撞那儿……”  
“什么，原来哥哥是在吃醋？”源氏恍然大悟，煞有介事地道：“区别可大了，没有人能像哥哥这样，虽然身体软得快要支撑不住了，满脸的不情愿，却还是朝我这边翘着屁股，一次又一次地提起臀送上来……”  
“……闭嘴！”  
尽管羞耻得无以复加，但对方所说的句句都是无法反驳的真话——现时是他主动摆动腰身，生涩地迎送源氏的硬物，做弟弟的只要低下头，就能将兄长将自己一点点吞进去的一幕尽收眼底。  
明明是过分紧窄、不适合交合的地方，却因为涂上了捣鬼的汁液，能够随随便便地一冲到底。充血的甬道无力地抗拒着，收缩着，忍受坚硬肉柱的欺凌，最后终于不情不愿地箍住了顶端，一边推拒着肆意开拓的弟弟，一边展露出从未想象过的身体深处，搅动出的摩擦声响令人脸热心跳——似乎只有这样完全交出自己的姿态，才能缓解后穴中几乎快要烧起来的燥热，缓解那一点钻进心尖儿的麻痒。  
“哥哥？”  
源氏抽回手，注视着掌心的黏腻。兄长的肩胛骨沉下来，将脸埋在黑发中不敢看他，这场一来二去的交锋里他显然成了输家，只好捂着眼睛偃旗息鼓，任由弟弟摆弄。  
“半藏……”  
换了个能够看到哥哥面容的姿势，吻完了鼻尖，就再去吻光洁皮肤之下的锁骨，仿佛那儿真的有樱花盛开。刚才激烈的交合也罢，这般温柔的拥抱亲吻也好，无论是怎样的触拥，都是他最心爱的部分。  
在他身下的，是他亲生的兄长，歌舞伎花村屋的半藏，江户最受欢迎的役者之一，踏入剧座就是踏入了他的领藩，他以舞步踩出的小世界，整个江户不分阶层的观众们都蜂拥而至，喝彩，哭泣，欢笑，无数道目光中的他站立在舞台之上，饰以万千的装束，穿梭时空，遨游宇宙，每一幕都是他的兄长，而每一幕又都不是岛田半藏。  
而这个人，卸下了所有的妆容，从多姿多彩的各式躯壳中退出，正半闭着浓厚的羽睫，向他展露出谁也不曾触及的身体深处，躺在他的身下接纳着他抚慰着他，虽然嘴里还在喃喃地念叨着“混蛋”“这臭小子”之类的话——这怎能让他不去抛却一切顾虑和情怯，怎能让他不被这般夺目的身姿，吸引了全部的心与魂？  
所以源氏听着哥哥毫无用处的抱怨，咬着他嘴唇的边缘，再突然攫取上去，将所有的余音堵回喉间——如他所想象的，哥哥的眼睛睁大了一瞬，又老气横秋地皱起眉头，在最终的最终，面容间的所有弧线全部平复，他伸手回抱住弟弟，手指探入发间理顺对方湿润的发根，仿佛鸟儿收起羽翼，樱树下了一夜的花雨，海浪停下了抚摸礁石的手，映照着天上一弯宁静的新月。  
他心一动，四肢百骸都泛起软乎乎的暖意来，飘飘荡荡，浮浮沉沉，不知几时融化在温暖的浪潮之中。

梆！  
窗外传来辻番打更的声音，弟弟转过头去，正对上长兄正在蠕动的嘴唇和毫无睡意的脸。两人共享着同一条被褥，转身的动作间一丝夜晚的冷意钻了进来，半藏立刻缩进被褥里，只露出两只眼睛瞪着罪魁祸首：“你怎么还没睡？”  
“哥哥不也还没睡？”源氏回嘴，伸出腿去蹭哥哥的脚背。被这样孩子气的动作弄得无可奈何，半藏只得垂下疲惫的眼帘，再度转过身。  
“你想说什么，哥哥？”源氏不依不饶地攀上对方的肩膀，在左耳旁吹着气。他没有期待能够得到回答，两人相处过的无数个长夜都在这样的沉默中消逝，所以过了从如山岭垂落的肩膀弧线之后传来的答复让他有些惊讶。  
“我是想说……去做吧，源氏，其他人由我来说服，幕府那边也交给我。”长兄的声音里理所当然带着迟疑，比起告诉幼弟，更像是在说服自己。好不容易再度相遇，我们不用再各自为战，从此我将与你一同担负起你的事业，担负起整个岛田座，所以——  
“我知道了，所以哥哥也不用担心些有的没的了。虽然这次损失了些货物，但手头的钱修好屋顶和墙壁还是绰绰有余的吧？别、别这么看着我呀哥哥，你刚才不是在默算着瓦片和木材的花费吗，叹气的声音把都我弄醒了……至于老爹的病，我听说汤岛那边来了个有名的兰方医，过两天我们带着礼物上门，请人家过来诊视一趟吧？”  
月光落在两人的肩头和眉眼之上，熠熠生辉。源氏笑着接受了对方那声几不可闻的“臭小子”，在对方一声长长的叹息之后，将人揽进了自己怀中。  
“当座头真是不容易啊，辛苦你了……说起这个，我也有担心到睡不着的事情啊，简直觉得火烧眉毛啦。”  
“什么事？”  
“兄长你这么受欢迎，要是被大奥的哪位女官看上了怎么办？那我就只好剃发出家，从此与常伴青灯古佛，念一万卷大藏经了……”  
“……臭小子！！”

结果几天后兰方医上门时，诊疗对象却只剩下双目通红、吸着鼻涕，连声咳嗽的花村屋座头，春季公演的再开又不得不推迟了好几日。而原本缠绵病榻的老头子吃了消防队们的一吓，病好了大半，隔日连吃三大碗玄米饭，再过一天就已经生龙活虎地转到岛田座，带领全座役者们开始排练——至于源氏，他还没来得及实施“照顾生病的哥哥，同时趁他无法反击时动手动脚”之作战计划，一大清早就被人架起胳膊拖到了越后屋，只得哭丧着脸，与当店老板一同规划花村屋四代目宗次郎复活公演的周边贩售事宜。

END

PS:《弁天娘女男白浪》第二幕第三场“稲瀬川勢揃いの場”中，弁天小僧菊之助、南乡力丸等五名义贼手持番伞、身披华丽衣物与官差对峙，每人以一段富含韵律的台词介绍自己的来历出身，此种五人集合的登场形式，成为后世日本电视特摄系列“超级战队”的灵感来源之一——所以源源，你最后还是和哥殊途同归了……


End file.
